Headcanons
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is my own Headcanons revolving around Boboiboy. With it's humor and poetry (Kinda...) I hope you'll enjoy it. And relax and enjoy reading my headcanons of him.


**I decided to express my headcanons revolving around Boboiboy. I only focus on the headcanon about him. But not others because he is my favorite.**

**These are MY headcanons not the other author's headcanons that he expressed them on Wattpad. And if you want to check out his headcanons then visit "Boboiboy: Headcanons" sometime and don't forget to leave a review, follow, favorite and stay tuned for more!**

**And if none of you understand English, then try translate this story into Malaysia somehow and that way you'll understand it.**

**I do not own Boboiboy it belongs to MONSTA and again, these are MY headcanons.**

**Let us begin…**

* * *

-Boboiboy and his elemental selves secretly fond Adya Jebat in a burning passion. They also favored her song, "Pencuri Hati" and sometimes hummed the tune of the song.

Since their training with Hang Kasa (Quake, Blaze and Ice) they also got into another song called "Fire & Water" and often played it while training with their teacher.

-Boboiboy Ice is a skilled rapper after he evolved from water. And favors hip-hop songs, west coast rap, east cost rap songs and especially, "Ayy Macarena". He even taught Blaze, Thorn and Cyclone the dance moves and the lyrics of that song. But they only do it in private. He also likes "Lucid Dreams" and "Old town road".

-Blaze, Thorn and Cyclone often play Minecraft on their laptops after missions and even mess around with each other's characters while looking for diamonds.

-Boboiboy and elements also loved the song, "Memories" since the song was about recalling good ol' memories and often sings it when Boboiboy was alone or his elemental clones were alone together.

-Hang Kasa once helped Ice to summon an Ice crossbow as his new weapon he help Boboiboy Solar to summon a Solar Blade as his new weapon. Swords were not his style but he grew a bigger fond to it and often uses it during battles.

(Most of you already know this type of weapon)

-Boboiboy water loved Elsa in Disney Frozen and Frozen 2 and the nokk at the second movie inspires him to summon a water horse just like the water spirit in the second frozen movie.

-At school, Boboiboy splits into Blaze, Cyclone and Thorn and decorated Gopal and Fang's seats with girly decorations at decorations day. Just to get back at them for pulling that stunt from the last decorations day. And they were forced to have 3 months of school counseling.

-After every mission, Boboiboy often uses the hologram to chat with his girlfriend, Suzy.

-Boboiboy once invited Suzy to join him and his friends to visit Hang Kasa's home at planet Quabaq.

-Boboiboy thunderstorm can travel from one country to another. Like that time when he was on a vacation with his parents dashed his way back to Rintis Island before a second after receiving an emergency from admiral Tarung.

-His dad, Amato, sometimes teases him about his relationship with Suzy.

-When it's father's day. Boboiboy split into 7 and made a "Father's day" video through the hologram and pass it on to their dad, Amato.

-He once gave his girlfriend, Suzy, a tour around the floating island. And tell her about his intense adventure there with his friends.

-Boboiboy Solar's 'Pedang Solar' was way too overpowered and it broke captain Kaizo's energy blade and he was forced to make him a new one.

-When he splits into 7, they often play charades when there're alone together like a big family.

-Boboiboy sometimes wished to have a little sister he always wanted.

-Solar's solar sword is said that it can even slice half of TAPOPS station and was told by commander Koko Ci to test it somewhere else far from the station. He then tested his solar blade at outer space since he is the only element who can breathe at space.

-Boboiboy discovered that Borara survived the black hole and tells everyone to report him instantly when they see him. He also advice this to Suzy, since he is worried of God knows what that guy will do to his girlfriend and others he cared about. Especially Tok Aba, Amato, his mother.

-Amato discovers that his son's arch nemesis is still alive and promises himself that he'll be the one to deal with Borara by himself since he was worried that Borara could be prepared enough to hurt his son for revenge.

-Thorn and Cyclone loved Queen Anna from Frozen in a burning passion. Because of her adventure outfit In Frozen 2 before she becomes Queen at the end.

-Boboiboy was told to give his watch to Ochobot for a few days because his watch has been intercepted by Borara so he can study his powers and skills and looking for a possible weakness against Boboiboy. And Ochobot was working on it.

-Boboiboy and his father done a few missions together. Like father, like son.

-Boboiboy and his other elemental selves made their own social media accounts, phone numbers, and their own cellphones. Making him to have a lot of social media accounts, eight cellphones eight phone numbers.

-Quake can summon an earth pterodactyl, earth medusa, and can even summon 3 earth dragons like summoning three earth golems.

-Hang Kasa taught Thorn to cover his whole body made out of thorny vines. And it acts like an armor shield but much, much stronger. And can even hold Solar's Solar eclipse beam for more than 10 decades.

-He has temper problems. And he can automatically turned into Thunderstorm or Blaze when he berserks. The team made a mental note of not to anger Boboiboy.

-Blaze often drinks hot sauce and eat peppers as his choice of food.

-Boboiboy was a skilled gamer of all action-adventure games.

-He was allowed to invite Suzy to TAPOPS station as a guest. While showing her around, they just goofing around and giggling like children. And they're childish shenanigans leaves a huge mess at the whole station and they were force to clean it up. And Boboiboy was not allowed to use his superpowers.

-Boboiboy still sleepwalks in his fire form. But now in his Blaze form and was snapped back into reality by admiral Tarung.

-Whenever Ice rides along his Icy horse, he even sings "Old town road"

-Solar investigates about the black hole in hopes for less chances of any living being survived it but he is already aware that Borara survives it.

-He and Borara met face to face once again. But after a long battle, he warned Boboiboy that he will destroy him and everyone he cared about. And then he left off.

-Boboiboy once tried to get his elements reach to its third tier like Retak'ka used. But none of his efforts could upgrade his powers once more.

-Boboiboy Light has an alternate third tier form. Light to Solar and to Gamma (As revealed by Retak'ka) but the alternate third tier of the light element is Super-Saiyan. So it is confirmed that Super-Saiyan can come out after Solar. Calling himself, "Boboiboy Saiyan"

-His birthday presents are 5 power spheras. And those power spheras are THE power spheras where 5 of his elements, Thunderstorm, Cyclone, Thorn, Blaze, Ice, came from. And it was first used by each master controls one element before Retak'ka finds and kills them and takes their powers. (You already what happens next after that)

-Solar has been studying the possible ways for him and his other selves to reach into their third tier modes.

-Boboiboy discovered a power sphere that holds the same type of powers of shinebot, Gammabot. It's Saiyanbot that holds the alternate third-tier of his light element.

-Boboiboy listens to "Barbie Girl" while studying.

-He and Suzy are known as the professional rappers in Malaysia.

-Boboiboy is the class president of grade 6 to grade 8 and he is much smarter than Yaya and Ying.

-Despite apologizing after what happen at planet Volcania, he was unaware that Blaze is still angry and hostile towards Fang, Sai and Shielda.

-Boboiboy Cyclone changed Yaya's recipe for a bit by getting rid of the onions and surprisingly, Yaya didn't something off.

-Thunderstorm still has a soft spot to little kids. But still he is not the guy to mess with.

-Ice often raps and roasts the other rappers and gangsters in Malaysia like a pro rapper.

-The elemental bros made their own fun by rap battling each other in pairs. Ice roasts solar big time and Solar roasts him back which the others exclaimed, "Oof!"

-Cyclone is a king of pranks and practical jokes.

-Thunderstorm doesn't need a vehicle from mottobot to fight villains at space since he is fast enough to knock them out before a second.

-Ice accidentally swears and receives a knock on his head by Yaya.

-Boboiboy sometimes wonders what he and Suzy's kids would look like once they got married.

-Boboiboy thorn and Blaze ruined Fang's chance to tell Ying his feelings to get back at him for being a third wheel for his date with Suzy that result to end terribly.

-Boboiboy can be a bit overprotective when he was worried that other aliens and his back from the death arch-nemesis Borara, will target Suzy because of his relationship with her.

-Boboiboy Thorn nursed Tok Aba because of his sickness of coronavirus. (Yep this virus is spreading in my hometown) while Quake is making noodle soup for him, and Solar is testing some chemicals to make a cure to cure his grandfather from the coronavirus.

-Boboiboy once sang "Lucid dreams" to Suzy after realizing that he has been ignoring her for most of the time. And yet, he makes her feel better.

-Boboiboy doesn't need to worry about Adudu and Probe anymore. Since both of them suffered a very serious amnesia during their first visit to planet Quabaq.

-He once gave Suzy his power watch and it didn't end well when Suzy started with the second tier forms. In which it's too hard to control them first.

-The trio of troublemaker also played golf it and grand theft auto online on their laptops.

-He once made a video about staying in Suzy's character's house in minecraft for 24 hours while Suzy's character didn't see his character.

-Thunderstorm drinks fresh blood and flesh of other deceased aliens he killed.

-Blaze once trolled Ice in minecraft by setting his blocky house on fire. And Ice troll him back by placing ice blocks in his house. And steal his emeralds.

-Boboiboy introduced Suzy to his father, Amato. And he says that she'll be an awesome future-daughter-in-law once she and Boboiboy got married.

-Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Solar are among the fastest elements that Boboiboy has.

-He promised her that once they got married, he'll use his superpowers to provide both of them daily needs like electricity, water, land, air, ice, plants and fire. And they don't need to pay for it because Boboiboy will be the one who will provide it with his powers.

-He earns his TAPOPS pilot license and was allowed to fly one of the battleships if needed.

-He retired from TAPOPS after his marriage with Suzy. But still keep his powers for reasons, one is that his powers were part of his life forever, second is that he'll use them for daily needs for his family, thirdly he will use it to protect his own family. The whole organization respects his decision as well.

-He becomes a new captain of his own group of TAPOPS.

-During his life as a father/husband of his own family, he sometimes misses his friends and especially Ochobot. And often uses the hologram to contact them as well.

-He requested Gopal to be his best man for his wedding.

-He often visited his father's hideout for more father and son bonding.

-He also introduced Amato to Hang Kasa. And he was happy that both of them were getting along just fine.

-Hang Kasa helped Quake to turn his rock fist into rock drillers. Making Quake to drill through the ground and also cause shockwaves.

-Hang Kasa also helped Cyclone to summon two rockets on his hoverboard making it faster than ever.

-He finds Suzy cute and wants so squeeze her cheeks.

-Thunderstorm is also gentle to ladies.

-Boboiboy always keeps in mind that Borara could strike anytime soon.

-He still wears his hat even at adulthood.

-Ice also favors snoop dogg and ice cube.

-Boboiboy doesn't deserve someone else than Suzy who has powers that were strong as him. Not to him, they are no girls who were right than Suzy.

-Boboiboy once fought a vampire and uses his Solar form to finish him off.

-Boboiboy can combine his powers with the battleship he is flying.

-Boboiboy and his friends once have two classmates who were sisters since grade 6. And discover that they were spies from Norway. Once they graduated elementary school, they left Malaysia and they never hear or anything from them ever again. Not even their undercover mission at the pirate colony made them remember about their secret spy classmates.

-Thorn accidentally killed their foes during battles since he just tied them up. And doesn't even know what "Kill" is.

-Solar's "Pedang Solar" can still outmatch to Kaizo's amber energy sword. Even though Kaizo uses his amber powers. And his new weapon can shatter his amber energy barrier.

-He harshly warns Sai and Sheilda that they should not say something about his girlfriend for having a relationship with someone who is powerless that shows him being a weakling. He accepted Suzy the way she is right now. And even threaten them to fight him in his Blaze form again if they trash talk about Suzy.

Mental note: Don't make him flip out. He can get easily angered as well.

-Boboiboy had to save his girlfriend, future wife from Borara's grasp and he successfully did.

-Quake even lectures Solar about how dangerous the chemicals he was experimenting.

-The elements sang their rap song they once made before the power watch resets while battling strongest enemies. And they don't need to fuse as well.

-Boboiboy showed Suzy all of his fusion forms. Especially Boboiboy universe. A fusion of all elements.

-He once sang "I feel it coming" to Suzy during their date.

-He uses the hepta split and help Tok Aba out in a few minutes. Now it's not so busy.

-Boboiboy Ice often says the F word when firing his ice arrows to his foes.

-Boboiboy spices up his signature catchphrase; "That's what I called a-a-a-a-a-aweome!"

-Blaze and Thunderstorm seriously stabbed and beheaded their enemies. Much to the disgust of their friends.

-Cyclone took Suzy high in the sky while she clung unto him very tight.

-His fans even posted videos of him fighting Borara. His back from the dead arch-nemesis.

-Boboiboy had to deal with his fangirls stalking him and Suzy during their dates.

* * *

**Well…this is all of the headcanons involving Boboiboy. I hope you enjoyed it and hope you find it funny than how you think of it.**

**I would like you to leave a compliment through the reviews, leave a favorite and follow me!**

**In my headcanon, his girlfriend is actually Suzy. Go check my latest story, "Bring back memories" to understand about it.**

**Anyway that's it for today's story. You folks, as always, stay coolio. Peace.**


End file.
